1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a plasma display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display device may be a flat panel display for displaying characters or images by using plasma generated by gas discharges, and several to hundreds of millions of pixels are arranged in the matrix format thereon according to their sizes.
A frame (1 TV field) in the plasma display device is divided into a plurality of subfields which are weighted and driven accordingly. Each subfield has a reset period, an address period, and a sustain period with respect to time.
The reset period is for initializing the status of each discharge cell so as to facilitate an addressing operation on the discharge cell, and the address period is for applying an address voltage to a cell that is to be turned on (an addressed cell) and accumulating wall charges therein. That is, in the address period, a scan pulse is sequentially applied to a plurality of scan electrodes, and an address pulse is applied to the address electrode. In this instance, an address discharge is generated at the cell to which the scan pulse and the address pulse are simultaneously applied. In the sustain period, sustain discharges are generated corresponding in number to the weight of the corresponding subfield in the given cell that is to be turned on so that an image is displayed.
Significant amounts of reactive power may be required to provide a reference voltage to a plasma display panel (PDP) that represents a capacitive load in addition to discharging an address voltage from the PDP when performing an address operation. In this instance, further address power is consumed when there are many switching times for the switch for applying address data to the address electrode.